Kingdom Hearts: The Hearts Guardian
by alexa-catta123
Summary: Axel gets second chance at being on the right side. But how will he deal with being a Somebody, and having feelings for..... Summary sucks, but story will not. First KH story. Please R&R. Might change to X over later chapters. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:In this story, Kingdom Hearts is a world of light that is a lot like the heaven of our world, unless evil finds a way into it, and conquers the light. It will continue to be a haven to those who regret the way their life was lived. Until they either were allowed a second chance in the other worlds or are reborn.**

**A/N I do not won Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters except for one or two that are in this story.**

Chapter Zero Prologue.

*THE complete LEGEND of KINGDOM HEARTS and how the KEYBLADE GUARDIAN came to be; it includes the conversation between the Kingdom Hearts and the Keyblade Master/Guardian.

1* In order to protect itself from those who want to use its power for evil, Kingdom Hearts created the Keyblade, a weapon that can release the heart from its imprisonment in darkness, and lock the doors that will lead to the other worlds own hearts. The very first Keyblade Masters chosen was a man and a girl. The man known as Xehanort became corrupted by evil and was stripped of his keyblade and the duties and privileges that came with it. While the girl held on to the light, protecting those who needed it from the darkness that approached. Even fighting her fallen comrade until he and the darkness were pushed back. The young girl saddened by the loss of her comrade goes to the world called HeartsEntry and enters the gate to Kingdom Hearts that is housed here to see if there is a way to help her friend. Unfortunately, since Xehanort chose the temptation of the darkness over his duty to the light, there was no way for Kingdom Hears to save him. Or even to release his heart from darkness's grip, since the power the darkness given him has made him immune to the power of the Keyblade's light; a being unable to accept the peace of death, instead he will live forever a dark being; reborn every time he is destroyed. The Kingdom Hearts did the only thing it was able to do and put Xehanort in a deep sleep for hopefully an eternity to protect others from his dark influence. The young girl further saddened by this, but honored by the duty given to her, and the privileges that came with it, asked Kingdom Hearts is there anything she could do to help keep the worlds safe from the darkness, now that her comrade was lost to the other side forever.*

2* Kingdom Hearts saw that her request was genuinely given, with no thoughts for herself, only of those who need her help and protection, bathed the young girl in its light. In a voice that sounded gentler than a moonbeam, but stronger than the sun, in a voice, that is neither male nor female yet a mixture of both; Kingdom Hearts tells her the following: _You have the purest of heart, the courage of thousands of beings, and the skills of a person many years older than you. You risk your life to save others many times every day, even if it was their own mistakes that led to their trouble in the first place. Instead of asking for rewards from the ones you saved, you merely accept their thanks than leave to help others, telling them who offer to give whatever it was to others who needed it more. You are saddened by the loss of others, and try your best to heal their wounds whether it is emotional or physical. You show mercy to even the cruelest hearts if they promise to change, but makes sure the ones who promise keep their word. That is not to say you do have faults, _with this the girl laughs, since she was becoming embarrassed by the words from the light. _You are known to take risks if you believe it is the only way, the amount you tend to eat surprises others, who cannot help but wonder where the food has been put within your slight frame, but will give your last scrape of food to a more needy being. You are frightened by anything that appears different than it is supposed to, but you do not judge them till you see what their hearts are like. Your give your trust to others but if they break it they must earn it back. There are other faults that you have that we do not want to list. Nevertheless, mark our words these faults make you human, able to see what is important and what is not.*_

_Because of your willingness to help others. Because we know what you ask is what you desire not what you think you must say. Lastly, because even though your comrade betrayed not only Kingdom Hearts but you as well, yet you still weep for him, the friend you lost. We would be honored to answer your request with one of our own. We would like to hide HeartsEntry in the void that neither light or darkness have claimed, where time has slowed so even though millenniums have passed elsewhere only years have passed in the void; only allowing it to appear every hundred millenniums. We would like to make the gate on HeartsEntry the main gate of Kingdom Hearts with only your Keyblade able to open or close it. While all others will be hidden in either the Worlds heart, or the hearts of young ladies chosen for their pure actions, and kindness to others. These hearts will either have to be conquered or taken from the beings that house them, before they can open our gates. But they shall be kept safe by the Keyblades._

"I believe that this is a grand idea…. But what of the Keyblades? Will you allow others to be chosen or will you just allow only one to be?"

_You ask valid questions but for the fate of the keyblades… we would like you to decide._

"Thank you for the honor. I think we should let the Keyblade itself decide to who it will go to. Even if the being is not one with the skills or the abilities to handle the blade the person only needs a pure heart. Instead the person shall grow into the abilities that the Keyblade offers. And if there is more than one person in that generation who has the pure heart needed than they all shall receive one. Though only the ones who have mastered the Keyblades powers can be called Keyblade Masters these beings shall be the first of every generation to receive their Keyblades, even though like with all rules there are exceptions. There will be others who can earn Keyblades by the deeds they accomplish, and the strength of the convictions they have in the hearts, as long as they are for things of the light not of the darkness."

_We agree. 3* Also there shall be Keychains made and hidden throughout all the worlds. When the Ones who own a Keyblade find a Keychain they can attach it to their blade and transform it to another with a different ability*. But there is something else we must ask of you. This will be the hardest request we have ever asked. But it is necessary for the Keyblades and the future fight between the light and darkness._

"Whatever you shall ask, I shall try my hardest to comply."

_Thank you. Here is what we ask of you. You will need to give up on your previous life from here on; any family or friends that you have you will lose. They will forget that you have ever existed. You must give up your home world and make your home here at Kingdom Hearts, and another at HeartsEntry. Only you will keep the ability to travel to different world by light portals, while the ones of evil will travel by dark portals. You will only age up to around twenty years old, than stop aging. But that also means that you must not allow anyone close to you in case they can see that you are immortal, unless you know that they will keep your secret. You will fight for the light continuously but this time you must not allow others to take a good look of your face. You shall test all new Keybladers, by either dreams or by battling them yourself. You will be allowed to combine you keyblade with others, but your identity (and your feelings) must be kept a secret. Only if you trust another beyond a shadow of doubt than shall you reveal your true self. Any abilities that you may learn, you will always remember; also the abilities that you deem worthy will be given to the Keyblades, who in turn will be taught to their new holders. And lastly you shall judge if the ones beaten by the Keyblade, will be allowed into Kingdom Hearts, if their deeds were not too dark, but if they are we must not allow them to enter. There are other smaller points but you do see the main body of our request._

"Yes I do, but please allow me to repeat the important points… If I accept I shall be lost in all memories of my loved ones and everyone else that I have met, and loose my home since birth. I shall only grow for another six years than stay the same age forever, unless I chose otherwise. Nobody must know that I am immortal, unless I tell them. I will memorize all the abilities that I learn, and chose which abilities future Keyblade wielders will learn. And the lastly I will have to judge, if a beings dark deeds can be forgiven, and allow them entry into the light?" she asks while lifting one of her brows, and crossing her arms over her chest.

_Yes, but the way you have repeated it shows that there are not many privileges in this request. It will be too much or us to---_

"I am sorry to interrupt, my lieges. But there is some good that we must look at, first."

_Please explain; we believed that you would not accept it as per what you must lose._

"Of course, yes a lot that was listed is not good, but there are some more good points to consider. First even though I lose my home you have given me not one but two new ones to replace it. Yes, I lose all those close to me, but **I** shall remember them, and perhaps meet them again at a later date. This also does not mean that I will lose the friendships I have now but will just renew them later, because if I lose that area of myself I am afraid I shall lose my whole self. The only thing I ask is that I might be allowed to find a companion, not another Keyblader, at least once every century. If this being decides after the first three months that the duties I have is too much they shall return to either your haven of light if they were killed before we met, or back to their former homes if not. But if I find a companion, that does accept the duties, I will like them to be allowed to stay with me for as long as they will like. And if I find one that can survive I would like this person to become the Guardian's Protector, my permanent companion and comrade."

_Yes, we see what you mean, you will be allowed to make friendships even with your former family, and we agree to the companion. Also in order for you to be happy, there will be ones who shall remember you from before. These beings will be the citizens of HeartsEntry. They shall be your new extended family so you will not be alone. And they will remember you for all time._

"Thank you, my lieges. Since the honors will far out reach the bad points. I will accept what you ask from me."

_4* You shall be known as the only Keyblade Guardian. There shall be myths and legends about you and your deeds until the edge of time and space. * They might not be accurate but the worlds will remember you. We thank you for accepting, Keyblade Guardian._

**And so the legends and myths did grow just like Kingdom Hearts predicted. Along with legends of the Kingdom Hearts itself. The few legends that were lost to the ravages of time were the legend of HeartsEntry (only the most ancient books have tales about it), and most of how the Keyblade Guardian came to be.**

**Unfortunately most of the legend was lost to all worlds except HeartsEntry; the only parts that survived in the other worlds is the part of why the Keyblades are made the first and last parts of the conversation between the two and a few other pieces are left. Where there are symbols like 1*, 2*, 3*, etc.; this means that this is a part of the known legend. Where there is a symbol like * at the end of a sentence, it means that anything after it was not saved and was forgotten over time.**

End chapter: Prologue.

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXO**_

A/N Corner:

alexa_catta123 (AC123): So what do you two think

Guardian: It is interesting so far, but what about my name?

AC123: Will be told within the next few chapters.

Axel: What about me? where am I? I am supposed to be the main Character??!!

Guardian: Next Chapter, Fireball *Hits Axel over head with Keyblade*

AC123: *Tear Drop* Please Read and Review.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One

It has been a few hundred-thousand millennia, the Keyblade Guardian is not a young girl anymore, but she is still doing her duties as if she is brand new on the job. The Guardian has tested a few new Keybladers, and has found at least two worthy of wielding a Keyblade within a few years, and was sitting on a boulder, her Keyblade leaning next to her, enjoying the sunset. When she felt her former comrade's spirit appear behind her.

"I should have known the break I had from you was too good to be true, Xehanort." She sighed not turning around.

"Is that any way to treat an old friend?" whispers a old man's voice.

"It is when every time I see you; I have to use my Keyblade."

"Well I just wanted to tell you I have a new body now, and with it I shall conquer Kingdom Hearts and have its darkness." And with that threat the spirit vanishes.

"Well, back to work." With that the young woman picks up her Keyblade, rises from her seat, and vanishes as well.

We fast-forward another few years. The time we are in now is a few months after Sora and his friends Riku and Kairi, defeated the head of Organization XIII, Xemas. And were relaxing on the beach when they receive a letter from King Mickey…

End: chapter: Chapter One

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

A/N Corner

AC123: Disclaimer do not own Kingdom Hearts. Would be Great but doesn't.

Guardian: Still no name.

AC123: Be patient.

Axel: I am in next chapter. :D


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Two

Elsewhere. A few weeks earlier.

A young man with long deep red hair, in spikes that looks to be defying gravity, wakes up. He looks around the pure white room and wonders how he got there. And trying to remember what happened to have him lying down on the bed he is on now, when another person walks in. The young man who walked in has dirty blonde hair, shaped in a cross between a mullet and a Mohawk the young man is wearing a white robe, which looks like their old Organization XII uniform with the metal a light gold instead of dull silver. The young man looks down on the bed and when he sees his friend is awake he smiles.

The young man on the bed is in his early twenties, he cannot be older than twenty-three years old. He has a slight tan, and a light build that shows he is very active. His face is one that can either show his emotions clearly, or hide them completely. He has deep acid green eyes and two tattoos on his face that look to be like teardrops under his eyes.

"Welcome back Axel, the world of the living."

"Demyx??" asked an confused Axel. "I thought you were killed in Hallow Bastion."

"I was good buddy, but you see when I died I found myself in a world that I cannot describe only that it filled me with peace; while looking around the strange world I was approached by a young woman holding the strangest Keyblade I ever saw. But for some reason I was not afraid, no I wanted to fight her. With her voice as smooth as aged whiskey, but with no accent at all she asked me; why did I commit the dark deeds that I did. Since I was already dead I answered her.

'Miss, the reason I committed the acts I did was so I can enter Kingdom Hearts and receive a heart, to become whole. So I can feel real emotions, not the ones that we faked to pass by unnoticed. I want to be a Somebody, not a Nobody.'" With this Demyx shakes his head and sits down in a chair next to Axel's bed. "what she told me next made me think she was an angel.

'You are not a Nobody Demyx, none of Organization XIII are. You see the creatures that have no way to act normal, that only attack without thought are Nobodies. Just like if a Heartless was able to act like a normal being would not be a Heartless. You see the reason why you look to be normal; is because your heart was too strong to be taken completely by the darkness, this is even for the upper members of the Organization, who unfortunately let their greed get the better of them. Since you believe that you have pretending your emotions all this time, you were not able to tell that you were not pretending anymore. Demyx you are not, nor have ever been a Nobody. You were always a Somebody. You just lost your heart along the way, but it looks like you found at least a piece of it without even knowing.'"

"Believe me Axel. When I heard her say that I nearly broke down. Then she smiled and said let us go home. After she said that a portal, a lot like our own but in a pure white color, opened up, and we walked through. When I stepped through the portal I saw the most amazing sight. It looked like Castle Oblivion's throne room but without the thrones and twice as big. Sitting on a few of the chairs and couches in this room were the other members that we have lost. It was so great to see everyone again. But my guide stopped me from greeting them, and took me in a room that was like stepping in fog and she spoke once more.

'My lieges, here is Demyx from Organization XIII, he has been proven worthy to be forgiven since he was just trying to be what he was before the darkness took him, he never had the innate darkness to do evil to begin with. The new darkness in his heart was purged by the young Keyblade master Sora when he defeated Demyx. Will you allow him to return to the light?'

"Next thing I know a bright, warm, light shines on me and my uniform changed to what you see me wearing, she states since my uniform was changed I was welcomed back to the light. Afterwards the young woman took me back to where the others are, than she vanished. Axel I just did not believe at first that I have been forgiven for all that I have done. Anyway before I get more emotional, everyone else wants to see you now that you are awake."

"Wait. How long was I asleep?"

"Around six months."

And with that the blonde stood up and opened the door. Axel was surprised to see almost all the members of Organization XII come in wearing the same uniform as Demyx come in. The only ones missing were number one: Xemas, number thirteen: Roxas, and number fourteen: Xion.

But Axel remembered later, while standing and looking out the window into the foggy scenery below, that Xion was taken into Roxas after she found out she was an imperfect copy of Roxas's Somebody: Sora and went crazy until Roxas gave her peace by beating her in a Keyblade battle. Roxas himself was captured by DiZ, and absorbed back into Sora. But Axel believed that Roxas is happy to have his memories back and at peace with Sora. But Axel wondered what happened to Xemas. After that thought Axel wonders when he will receive his white Organization XIII robe, instead of his old black one; which he is now wearing. And why he was sleeping for so long.

While thinking of this, a young woman comes in but she says no word, not even when Axel finally senses her and turns from the view of the window. **Oh my,** thinks a surprised Axel, **is this the angel Demyx talked about?**

The young lady staring at Axel had hip length deep brown hair braided in a tight French braid, but one can tell that the braid barely contained her hair. She looked to be in either her late teens or early twenties. She had eyes that seemed to look into his soul, that for the first few minutes of looking at him they seemed to be a deep golden brown, but then she blinked and the color turned a warm chocolate brown.

She was wearing a uniform that reminded Axel of a mix of the uniforms he last saw both Roxas and Sora wearing. The shirt reminded him of Roxas but then it did not. Instead of being white with black and white checkered borders and a red lining, the short-sleeved hoodie she was wearing was a pure vibrant blue with no borders, and the lining is a emerald green. Her undershirt instead of being a zippered tee; was a long sleeved jet-black turtleneck covering her arms up to her wrists; while on her hands were fingerless black gloves. Her pants were the same design as Sora's but less baggy (more like Roxas's pants) with the pockets the same blue as her shirt, while the belts were the same green as her hoodie's lining, no white lines; the rest of the pants were jet black. The boots she was wearing were not too special, just normal black combat boots.

What surprised Axel the most though is the keyblade she had resting on her shoulder. Instead of it looking like Sora's, the mouse's (as Axel thinks of King Mickey) or even his friend Roxas's two keyblades. It is around twice as long and half the same wide. The handle looks to be made of a pure white angel wing and a midnight black demon wing, while the blade seemed to be made of rainbow changing stone shaped like a key that is fancier than Roxas's Oathkeeper, and Way to Dawn Keyblades. The Keychain hanging from the handle was made of a white gold chain with a strange shaped charm attached the charm was the only item on the whole weapon that was made from a stone in a strange caramel brown color. **Cat's Eyestone, I thought that stone was drained off the worlds thousands of millennia ago. **Thinks a surprised Axel.

"So you are finally awake, Fireball." The voice brings Axel back from his musing. **Fireball?** He looks at the young woman, while silently agreeing with Demyx about her voice, and wondering about the nickname.

"Yeah I am, but I have to ask you something."

"Ask, but if I am not able to answer the question now you must be patient for answers."

"Alright but I only have three or four main ones for now. One: where am I? Two: what is your name, and your Keyblade's name? Three: why have I not received the white robe like the others? And four: why were we forgiven."

"You ask the toughest questions Fireball. For questions one and two you will get the answers along with the others. For three: the ones in charge asked me not to tell you just yet. And lastly same with the first two questions you will know the answers with the others."

"So in other words you will not tell me anything." Axel practically growled, his temper getting the best of him yet again, at the young woman who just raised an eyebrow in response.

"Fireball, do not let your temper get the best of you. That is one trait that sometimes I do wish I had but other times am glad I do not." And with that she vanished into a white portal, leaving Axel gaping at her.

End chapter.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

A/N Corner:

AC123: Axel is introduced, but what is the Guardians Name???

Guardian: Please Read and Review

Axel: all the drama for nothing….. It's------

AC123 & Guardian: *Throws Keyblade and Key board at Axel" Shut it. It is a secret!!!!

Axel: *Swirly Eyed* Please Read and review. alexa_catta123 does not own Kingdom Hearts. *Faints.*


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Three

A few days later Axel was finally able to leave his room, and was visiting the others in the throne room as the others called it and found out that everyone else had a very similar experience to the one Demyx described to Axel the first day he was here.

"It was very strange, Axel" admits Zexion puzzled. "One minute I decided that this is my punishment to stay forever in that strange world, the next, I am explaining why I did what I did to the young woman that all of us have met. Next thing I knew I was presented in the judgment room she announced that my deeds were forgiven, a bright light engulfs me, and when it vanishes I am wearing my white robe."

"So this happened to all of you?" asks Axel amazed.

"Yes, each one of us, within a few hours after we died." Admitted Saix. "The thing is I was the last one left aside from Xemas. My deeds were darker than the rest of you, but I was forgiven. We just cannot figure out why all of us were forgiven."

"Maybe I can tell you." States a female voice. Everyone turns around shocked to see the young woman who brought them here. She seemed to have been there for a while listening to their conversation since she was leaning on the doorframe, polishing her Keyblade. "I was given permission from my lieges to answer some of your questions." With this she came onto the room and sat down in a chair that appeared in front of everyone; as she sat down she leaned her Keyblade against the chair then turned towards the members of Organization XIII.

"The main question you all have is why you were forgiven is that correct?" When everyone nodded to her she started to speak. "My lieges believe that only the ones that have committed truly evil acts cannot be forgiven. None of you sitting in this room has ever committed such acts. Therefore, you were allowed to wear the white robes, a sign of forgiveness, from the light. One reason is even though you believe you are Nobodies; you never attacked anyone weaker than you without warning them so they have a fighting chance."

"That is where you are wrong," interrupted Saix who was leaning on the opposite wall. "I know for a fact myself, Luxord, Xigbar, and Xaldin have all taken innocent lives for their hearts. And you say that we have never committed any truly dark deeds. How dare your 'lieges' lie to----"

Everyone was surprised to see the Keyblade that was resting on the side of the chair pointed at Xigbar's throat. The young woman was out of her chair and crossed at least twenty yards within a few seconds. While picking up her Keyblade and getting in a battle stance when she got to him.

"Never insult my lieges, that is a sure fire way to tick me off. Now if you would have let me finish." With that she took her blade from Saix's throat and walked back to her chair."You see the deeds you committed for your goals were forgiven when the Keyblade defeated you. And before you say that your deeds could not be cleansed, let me remind all of you that when you first started to collect hearts, even the most vicious of you, balked at taking innocent hearts until you were threatened by Xemas. Even afterwards, you still give them fighting chances when you battled them. Now since these dark and vicious deeds were made against who you truly are; you had to shut this part of you off in order for you to survive. So it does not surprise me that you do not believe. But just as I told Demyx none of you are nor have ever been Nobodies. Only thanks to Xemas, you believed you were. That is the reason why you were forgiven. Do you all understand now?"

After she was done explaining everyone nodded their heads. When she asked any more questions, no one spoke up. "Listen, do not be afraid to ask your questions. If I cannot answer than I will tell you so. Just do not insult my lieges and we will get along great. Because unlike the fireball in the black, I do not have a short fuse." Everyone but Axel, who the comment was pointed at, chuckled.

About now, Demyx decided on the next question in everyone's mind. "Where are we?"

"The world is called HeartsEntry, the reason that you never heard about it before is because only ancient texts have the legend pertaining to it. Once my lieges allow it I shall show you around. Any others questions?" this went on for around three more hours when the young woman called a halt and left.

When she was gone Zexion slapped his hand to his forehead making everyone else look at him strangely. "I forgot to ask her for her name, why HeartsEntry is only mentioned in ancient books, and how come Xemas is not with us."

"Now that you mention it so did I," and "me too" Came chorused throughout the room. Meanwhile without anyone noticing Axel left the room and turned in the opposite direction of his own looking for their guide.

"So Fireball, decided to ask your questions in private?" came a female voice from behind him.

Axel turned around and saw the Keyblade holder watching him Keyblade at her side. "My name is Axel not Fireball. Got it memorized? But, yeah. So since we are out here by ourselves. Care to answer them now?"

"Sorry Fireball, but I cannot answer your questions till I get permission from the bosses." With that he became pissed and tried to storm off. "Why don't we go ask them."

End chapter.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXO**

A/N Corner:

AC123: Well that is the third chapter, but the Guardian's name will come out sooner or later….. Preferably Later.

Guardian: Please R&R AC123 loves when she gets them.

AC123: So you like Axel's temper huh??

Guardian: *blushes* No comment.

Axel: I do not have a temper!!!

AC123: What about the flames over your head? And you will be blushing *hint, hint*

Axel: Why you #$&*%# ^#&% *#$!&^%$---

Guardian: *gags Axel* Temper, temper Fireball. *ties him to chair*

AC123: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, too bad. 

Axel: mumble, mumble. *Violently rocks chair*

AC123 & Guardian: *Sweatdrop*


	5. Chapter 5

**(Sorry, for the mistake of forgetting this chapter… Majorly sorry for taking forever. Forever sorry for taking forever to update.)**

Chapter Five **(the missing chapter)**

With this said a portal appears and the young woman walks through. Axel decides to follow. When he comes out of the portal again he finds himself in a small study. The study was around a quarter size of the throne room. With a bookshelf covering one wall, crammed full of books. The young woman looks at Axel, than sits on a chair motioning him to do the same. "My lieges, I have come with the final member of Organization XIII that has become deceased. May I answer the questions he has with your permission? To answer even the ones you did not allow the others to ask?"

While she was talking Axel looked around but could not find anyone but the two of them in the study. But as soon as she finished speaking a soft white light began to glow when it was gone, two beings appeared both were taller than Axel but one was a few inches taller. Neither spoke but he knew the smaller one he felt was a female, while the taller was male but Axel could not figure out how he knew. The female was wearing a long black robe that covered her entire face all of her arms and hands, and went down to the ground, while light was shining forth beneath it. The male was wearing long white robe identical to the female's but instead of shadows covering his face ,it looked like fog was, and he also had light shinning from beneath his robes.

"Fireball, the ones before you are not the real forms of my lieges, but the forms that they chose to speak with," explains the young woman.

_We ask you to speak to us and ask your questions young warrior. _This voice surprised Axel since he could not tell where it came from, but since it was male and female it must have came from the robed figures.

"Alright if you insist. My first question is; where exactly am I. My second is why my death was different from the others. And my third is why Xemas had not appeared yet; the reason for this one is that if no one from Organization XIII are Nobodies where is he? None of us have seen our leader."

_Your were correct, Guardian. _**Guardian?**_ He does ask the toughest questions. But would you like to answer them?_

"I will be honored my lieges. Ok Fireball, first answer: you are in a world called HeartsEntry. It is an ancient world that only appears every hundred millenniums, you and the other organization members are staying in my home. The reason why HeartsEntry is not known is because my lieges made it so none that is in the darkness can find it. The reason for the fog is that my home is based on the other side of the doorway in HeartsEntry."

"Doorway?"

"Yes, you see HeartsEntry is called this because it houses the main doorway to Kingdom Hearts. The fog indicates that we are right on the threshold between Kingdom Hearts and HeartsEntry. But on the Kingdom Hearts side."

"That is amazing. To think we try our hardest to get into Kingdom Hearts, than we die and we are practically living in it."

"Yes it is, now on to your second question. The answer to this and the answer to your third question do go together so I will answer the third first is that alright with you."

"Yeah, but before you do why do you call me Fireball?"

"Your hair and, your temper. Oh and we must not forget your tendency to catch thing on fire." grinning the young woman at the discomfort she caused Axel.

"Oh," mumbles an blushing young man.

"Back to your questions. Xemas is not here because he cannot be accepted into the light. He really is a Nobody; in fact the being he was before all of you were turned into Organization XIII was as close a person can be to a Nobody without losing their heart. You see the being Xemas was created from was made mostly from evil. Xehanort was good once but then he joined the darkness. When he died, his spirit found a new host and tempted this person to the darkness. Only a little of the person that… I guess you could say engulfed with his darkness, was left. This good piece was all that was left when you and everyone else met him when Ansem the Wise, took Xemas (or Xehanort as he was called then) in to be his apprentice. And that little was taken in to the Nobody half when Xehanort fell to the darkness. But the light was hopefully released when the Xemas Nobody was defeated almost one year ago by the new Keyblade Master.

Now for the reason why all the other members of the Organization were allowed and given the white robes. You see none of them, or you for that matter, actually have the darkness that made you all do those deeds. Instead, you were all corrupted by Xehanort's darkness and became the beings you are now. Nevertheless, it happened slowly while in his presence. When all of you were close to being engulfed by the darkness. That is when he changed you to Nobodies."

"Alright but that does not explain why everyone but me have had the same experiences after death."

When the young woman looked confused at Axel's comment, the voice decides to answer for her. _Please allow us to answer Guardian. You see young warrior, the reason why your death was different from the others is because you are not actually dead, yet._

"What are you saying. That I am still alive. Even though I distinctively remember sacrificing myself to help Sora in the World That Never Was. You are now telling me I am alive. That all I sacrificed was for nothing," growls Axel.

"Be careful, Fireball. I will allow only so much disrespect to my lieges. Don't push it."

_No Guardian, he is correct in what he is thinking without all of the facts. Warrior, there is a reason your death was different. Along with other things with your life as a Nobody. We need to ask you some questions ourselves. Are you ready?_

"If you insist, but I just want to know why."

_These questions will answer it. First, when you found out Roxas was leaving did you feel anything?_

"Yes, I felt despair that I was being left behind by my only friend. And I felt scared that Xemas would order him to be killed leaving the Organization."

_Were these emotions genuine, or were you just faking them?_

"They were real. Roxas is my best friend."

_Xemas used this and told you that if you capture the Keyblade Master. You could get Roxas back. Is that correct?_

"Yes, I was told that and only thought of getting my best friend back. I did not care about anything else. I did not think of how Kairi or Sora felt, or how Roxas himself felt. Only what I did. When I finally understood that Roxas was content with where his life is heading. I tried to fix the wrongs that I committed by teaming up with Sora and his friends to take down the rest of the Nobodies in the world that was the Organization's old base. There while I was fighting with Sora and his friends I found something out. I actually respected them as fighters, and thought of them as friends and allies. Even if they themselves did not. Not only that but I had fun battling with them instead of against them."

_This is what we meant warrior unlike the others, you felt regret. You felt real emotion and instead of pretending that all was well you instead acted on your emotions. This and that you actually died sacrificing yourself to protect those you care about; are the reasons why we decided to give you a second chance on life._

"What do you mean by that? Why did you give me a second chance at life?"

_You see warrior…. Have you ever heard of the Keyblade Guardian?_

"Yes, there was an old legend in my Somebody's family that one of his ancestors actually fought with this person against a common foe. I always thought it was just that a story."

Yes you see---

"NO, no. I refuse." Came bursting out of the young woman, who looked both angry and upset at the two robed and hooded figures. "I refuse to let it happen again."

End chapter.

****

A/N Corner

AC123: Dark secrets were revealed. Why does Kingdom Hearts likes Axel?? Why am I asking you?? Stay tuned for the next installment of Kingdom Hearts: The Hearts Guardian.

Axel and Guardian: *Sweatdrop* AC123 does not own Kingdom Hearts, Please R&R.

AC123: *whispers* love to freak them out. The above questions are a joke on the cartoon network show Total Drama Action.

Axel: *Red flame aura* AC123…

AC123: Yikes. *takes off running. Axel running after her*

Guardian: See you next time. Please Read and Review. *Yelling at AC123 and Axel* You two are like brother and sister.

AC123: *Runs back suddenly and bows* Very sorry about the wait and the confusing chapters. But hope you like them.

Axel: *Returning and breathing hard* How the he----

Guardian: *muffling Axel with her hand* Language Fireball.

Axel: ---Heck *glares at Guardian* did you run so fast?!?

AC123: THE POWER OF YOUTH!!!! *Strikes Nice Guy Pose* **(sorry could not resist)**

Axel & Guardian: *Double red flame Aura* Do that again and we will burn your Pokémon Games…

AC123: Anyways *sweatdrop* I will have a new chapter and story out soon. Details in Chapter six.

Axel & Guardian: Read and review.


	6. Chapter 6

**OMG!!?? OMG!?!? OMG!!! I am so sorry I did not know until I looked at the story online that I missed a chapter…. Boy this is a big mistake… No excuse, no Excuse….BUT please enjoy. :D**

**(Author Note)**

Chapter Six **(but was chapter five)**

"I refuse." With this last outburst the young woman starts to pace around the room.

_Guardian why do you refuse?_

"Wait a minute. She is the Keyblade Guardian. Isn't she too young? And what is she refusing?"

_Warrior, the Guardian has been the same person for hundreds of thousands of millennia. Moreover, sometimes she tries even our patience. When all we want is what is best for her._

"But what is she so upset about?"

"I'll tell you what I am upset about. Even though I told them, enough is enough. They go over and find another---" She stops pacing right in front of the two figures and turns towards Axel. But was interrupted by the figures.

_Guardian, he can take care of himself. He is not a beginner in battling the darkness._

"I know, but I just cannot go through losing another friend. Over half of the ones that you chose decide that they cannot handle the pressure and leave when the test period is over. The rest wind up either getting themselves killed by the enemy or corrupted and I have to kill them myself. It is just hurting too much. I cannot deal with anymore pain." With that the Guardian drops to the floor and starts to cry.

This surprises both the robed figures and the still seated Axel. Before the figures could speak to the crying woman, Axel comes, and puts his arms around the distraught Guardian in comfort.

_We shall leave her to you than Warrior. You will be able to help her better than we could._ With that the two robed figures vanish. Axel did not know how long the young (he cannot think of her as anything else) woman cried, but he held her until she finished. "We alright now?" he asked when she looked up at him.

"Yes, thank you Fireball." So both go back to their chairs and just look at each other.

"Do you mind telling me what that was about."

"Of course you deserve answers." For the next few hours the Guardian tells Axel about HeartsEntry and about the legend that was lost in time. "You see much of the legend was lost. Only bits are left. And so not outside of HeartsEntry does not know the full truth of Kingdom Hearts."

"And now I am going to but why?"

"You see I was not the only Keyblader in the beginning there was another. But my comrade fell deep into the darkness. You could say he was the first Heartless. There was no Nobody made though. I believe it was because instead of his heart being eaten. He offered it for more power., I was at least fifteen years younger than my fallen comrade, but I battled him. Moreover, I beat him. However, the darkness made Xehanort immune to the Keyblade's light and instead we had to submerge him in a deep sleep. That was around the time HeartsEntry vanished for the first time. So I became the only Keyblade Guardian. I test future Keybladers to make sure they have a chance of surviving. And to make sure their hearts are pure enough. I was surprised to find two such beings on a small group of islands. But before I can give a Keyblade to both my comrade appeared and made promises to one of the boys than engulfed his heart. I am proud to say though, that he managed to defeat the darkness that engulfed him, and came back to the light. So I was able to call to him his Keyblade, the powerful Way to Dawn Keyblade. Now this boy, Riku has a mixture of light and darkness in his heart but he will be fine as long as he does not lose his friends."

"But the Xehanort we knew was the new body he took control of, that you told the others about not this young boy?"

"Correct, I have been battling different forms of Xehanort for longer than many worlds have been alive. Riku never became a heartless only a vessel for Xehanort till he can regain his strength."

"Tell me something; why were you not fighting with Sora and his friends during all this."

"Before he started his plans Xehanort confronted me while I was visiting Hollow Bastion's old castle, along with this strange green-skinned woman. She had a staff that had a raven perched on it, and a headdress that made her look like she had two horns on her head. While he kept me distracted the hag," with this she was practically growling, "put me in a deep sleep that I was unable to awaken from for two damn years."

"Why that long?"

"Xehanort wanted to make sure I could not stop either his Heartless' or Nobody's plans. After I awoke I traveled the worlds and found out about what was happening. Instead of joining the fight, I stayed in the background judging the ones that were killed. Along with the others that succumbed to the darkness. I finished with Saix and came home. There I was surprised to hear you were here sleeping, Fireball."

"But what is so special about me?"

"You my friend are a special Nobody. You actually do have a heart."

"What, that is impossible. If I had a real heart than I would have never have been allowed into the Organization." Axel exclaimed.

"Fireball," after a look from Axel, "ok, Axel, you do not have a whole heart, only a few shard that Xehanort was unable to get since you hid them so deeply in your Nobody. Even you did not know of them until you met another Nobody with similar shards."

"Roxas?"

"Roxas. Now the reason why I went crazy earlier. My lieges and I made an agreement that I would be allowed to try to find a new comrade, but all the ones we chose never work out. So my lieges chose you for the next try."

"But if I say no thanks?"

"You will get the white robe, but will become like the others waiting for rebirth, or a second chance from Kingdom Hearts to live again in the other worlds."

"If I do accept?"

"You will regain all your former abilities and weapons, plus additional abilities that will help you keep up with me in battle, along with the knowledge to use them. You would not be an assistant to me but an equal. You will also be brought back to full life with a whole heart, not just shards of one."

"Then I accept."

"Thanks, Axel. Nevertheless, after this I will be calling you Fireball. But you are able to choose your own name we can either use your Somebody's name Lea, or keep the name you have."

"Axel will do fine. Though I don't know about the nickname you gave me." They both laugh, than they hear the voice again.

_We thank you for accepting Warrior. You are actually the first of the ones chosen over the millennia that knew the whole story. You are now to be known as the Guardian's Protector. First, one since the Keyblade Guardian came to be. May your abilities and instincts protect you. In addition, may the light always shine on your path._

With these words, a soft white light shines on Axel blinding him. When it vanishes and he can see again, Axel finds himself wearing a new outfit. He was wearing long-sleeved hoodie that reached the top of his hips; it looked a lot like his Organization XIII robe except smaller. However, in a deep red that looked almost black, with a lot of the metal that was with the robe gone, only the zipper and the two parts that were attached to the hood still on.(**I actually do not know what they are called**) These were in a charcoal black color. Attached to the zipper pull was a charm that had a shuriken symbol like Roxas's on it. The difference though was that Axel's was the same color as his hoodie, and it had a thin circle around it, making it look like a mini-chakram. He was also wearing fingerless gloves in the jet-black, with slightly baggy jeans the same color with three belts in blood red, deep blue and emerald green colors, crossing his hips in x's. His shoes were the same combat boots the young woman wore in jet black.

"Whoa, now that was surprising." Axel says, "But I do like the threads."

"Congratulations Fireball, you are now a whole Somebody." Grins the Guardian happily. "Now call your weapons like the way you used to." Axel does as she said, and in an instant his two overlarge chakrams appear in his hands, Axel notices that they did not change at all from before he came here.

"This is great, but can you tell me who those robed figures are."

"Yes, they are the Heart of Kingdom Hearts in human form. When I heard of your different death than the others, and I saw you could actually hear them speak, I had a feeling what they were planning. But now I am glad they chose you."

"That is pretty amazing," admits an impressed Axel, but with all else that happened today he was not as surprised as he would have been in the beginning. "I kind of had an idea that might have been who they were since they started talking about of thing that any normal being would not know. Now before you change the subject What is your name, or do I have to call you 'Guardian' like Kingdom Hearts."

"No you do not. My name is---"

"HELP! WE NEED HELP!!" came faint shouting from the corridor outside the room.

End chapter.

****

A/N Corner:

AC123:See Axel I promised you would like your new clothes *Grins happily*

Axel: Yeah I do… But what will be the Guardian's name??

AC123: My favorite OC character name from my other FanFic. *Grins evilly*

Axel: HUH!! Why You $#&%* ^##$%&% $#$%%&!!!

Guardian: *Sweatdrop* While Axel yells at AC123, Disclaimer: alexa_catta123 does not own Kingdom Hearts.

AC123: Also there will be a side story for this called The Broken Legend. It should be out a.s.a.p.

Axel: I am so MAD that you took forever to update…. *Red Flame Aura surrounding him*

AC123: SORRY!! Sorry, but I am still looking for a couple of names, different spells and attacks, and what worlds you should visit.

Guardian: IF you have any ideas please PM or review.

AC123: *Yelling wildly* I HATE MY MUSE!!???!!!??

Axel & Guardian: *Massive multiple sweatdrops*


End file.
